


Lost at the Dance

by ShyLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuuuute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, More Fluff, School Dance, cute kissies, sammys bitchface, so much fluff it kills me to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLord/pseuds/ShyLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are both secretly in love with each other. can an accidental stumble lead to amAMZINGLY FLUFFY FLUFF YES IT CAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost at the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first destiel fanfiction, so bare with me! i thought this idea was so cute and i couldn't take it anymore. I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it!

Cas POV

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Castiel’s alarm went off at 6:15 sharp every morning five days a week. Yet it still managed to catch him off guard each time. Cas lay there for a moment, thinking maybe that if he didn’t open his eyes he wouldn’t have to get up. Finally he couldn’t take the beeping any longer and pried his eyes open. He blinked back sleep and looked at the clock with haziness still in his eyes.

6:37.

‘What?’ Cas thought, not able to yet form coherent thoughts. ‘That can’t be right. The alarm had been going off just a second ago.’ He looked again. 6:38. Crap.

Castiel almost fell out of his blue twin bed sheets. Scratch that, he _did_ fall. Cas let out a soft groan of pain and detangled his leg from the sheets.

Once he was vertical, he switched into hyper speed. He brushed his teeth, finger combed his hair, trying to get the bed-head out of it (to no avail), and was dressed in a white button up shirt, black jeans, navy chucks, and old trench coat in record time. He grabbed his school bag and rushed downstairs.

Looking at the kitchen clock, he saw that he had a few minutes to spare so he decided to sit and eat his toast instead of taking it to go.

He had just finished wiping the crumbs on his jeans when he heard socks padding down the stairs.

“Hey, Cassie.” His pajama clad older sister, Ana, greeted him. “Hello, Ana.” He replied with no enthusiasm. Ana chuckled.

“You must be just swimming in chicks, with that charm.” She teased. Castiel blushed. He stuttered a response. “Y-yea, sure.” Ana gave him a weird look but then shrugged and went to get a cup of coffee. Cas sighed.

Girls weren’t exactly his.. _area_. In other words, he was gay. Well maybe that wasn’t quite accurate. He wasn’t attracted to many people, in general. Just especially not girls.

Cas sighed once again and headed for the door. He waved bye to Ana and stepped out the door.

 

Castiel walked to school .He enjoyed the fresh air and the peace and quiet. But today was different. Peace and quiet had turned into too much alone time with his thoughts. Tonight was the school dance at his high school. He was a junior, so he was expected to have a date. And of course, he didn’t. Cas wasn’t exactly popular. He had a few friends, but that was it.

Cas heard voices, which told him he was nearing his destination.

Castiel’s least favorite thing.

That’s not to say he is unintelligent. He’s in mostly honors classes and gets almost straight A’s. It was the people. Well, one person. Dean Winchester.

Cas knew his crush was stupid, but it didn’t stop him from staring at Dean’s stupid forest green eyes. Or his stupid freckled movie star face. Or his damned beautiful lips that were begging to be kissed, or his dark blond, almost brown, short hair that made Cas think of nothing else except running his hands through it. He had it bad.

But Castiel had never felt this way before, and it scared him. Besides, he new he didn’t have a chance with the boy.

It’s not that Dean was straight. He was a flaming bisexual, in fact. He practically hit on everything that moved. _Except Cas_. He was polite to him, but nothing more. Cas’s friend Charlie told him that Dean was just nice to everyone, but Cas didn’t believe it. Even when Sam, Dean’s younger brother who was friends with Cas and Charlie, said he caught the older Winchester staring at him, he brushed it off. He wouldn’t like someone like Cas anyway. He was ordinary. Dean was, he was so.. _extraordinary._ He was brave enough to come out as bi and took the few hate comments in stride. Cas could never do that. Not to mention his rugged good looks, but that made Cas feel shallow to think about.

Cas was so caught up in his moping that he didn’t even notice someone was right in front of him until he faceplanted into their chest. Cas stumbled, but he landed in the person’s strong arms. He looked up and almost died. Dean was looking down at him with his green orbs. Cas could’ve sworn he saw a light rose dust Dean’s cheeks, but he was probably imagining it. Cas, however, felt a dark flush creep onto his neck and cheeks. He felt awkward just staring, but he couldn’t pull away, didn’t _want_ to pull away. He felt safe, and warm. He never wanted to leave.

 

Dean POV

 

Dean felt something smash into him, but he hadn’t registered what it was until he saw the trenchcoat. He smiled slightly, before realizing Cas was falling. His reflexes kicked in, and he just barely caught Cas and brought Cas close to him. Cas looked up at him, embarrassed, Dean guessed, because he blushed. Dean’s arms almost gave way. Cas’s big blue eyes were staring into his green ones. Is light pink lips (damn, those lips) opened slightly at realizing who he had bumped into and blushed even more. Dean was mesmerized. He managed a chuckle.

“You ok there Cas?” He asked, mouth dry. He didn’t know why he called Castiel that, but it had just slipped out. Cas raised his eyebrow slightly, and Dean looked down.

“Y-yea I’m o-ok.” He stammered and reluctantly pulled away from Dean, much to Dean’s disappointment.

Cas picked up his bag, which had fallen from his grip, and tried to de-rumple himself. He ran a hand through his hair but it only made his sex hair worse, if that was possible. Dean wasn’t complaining though. If he was being perfecting honest, it was hot. Cas mumbled something of an apology, and before Dean could say anything more, he rushed past him and down the hall. Dean watched him go and all he wanted to do was run his hands through Cas’s head of matt ash colored hair. Dean could almost feel Cas’s lips pressed to his. He suppressed a shiver. He had it bad. He made his way to his first class, still in a slightly dazed state from his extremely physical encounter with his crush.

Ugh, he hated the word _crush_. But there was no other way to describe it. He kicked himself all the time for never saying anything to Cas. He got shy and tripped over his words. He wanted to ask Cas to the dance, but he always thought of the things that could go wrong.

Cas could be straight. Cas probably was, Dean thought. He hadn’t said differently. He hadn’t had a girlfriend, either, but that didn’t mean anything. Maybe Cas just hadn’t found anyone worthy of his _perfection_ , Dean thought, blushing slightly at his flowery mind barf.

If Cas weren’t straight, then he probably wouldn’t go for Dean anyway. Dean hadn’t seen Cas show any sign of liking him that way, and usually didn’t talk to Dean much at all. Granted, neither did Dean, but Cas more ignored him than just not making conversation. Besides, Dean didn’t feel like he was good enough for Castiel. Cas was smart, attractive, and seemed very good natured. Dean was good looking, sure, but that was all he really thought he had going for him in the high school love situation. He was flirty, too, but that didn’t amount to anything, most of the time. He had a hard time in school and was, so he reminded himself everyday since his dad had said it to him, an ignorant, selfish bastard. Yeah, he was definitely not in Cas’s league.

He moped all the way to his only class with Cas, American History, and perked up a little at the thought. He sat behind Cas and usually just alternated between looking at him and staring out the window. He finally reached the classroom and was about to plop down into his seat when he saw Cas. Castiel was looking at him. He was looking at Dean _. At. Dean_. But he wasn’t only looking at him, he was smiling at him. Dean blushed and grinned back. Right before he sat down, impulsively, he winked at Cas. Cas blushed and looked away, much do Dean’s contempt, but he could swear that Cas was smiling still. Dean didn’t hear a word of what Mr. Turner said all hour.

During History, something in Dean shifted. He mustered up enough confidence to talk to Castiel. Dean saw him at his locker before lunch and decided to strike up a conversation. “Castiel, right? You faceplanted into me earlier.” Dean decided at the last second to be bold and flirt with the angelic boy. “I mean, dude, if you wanted it that bad, all you had to do was ask.” He winked and flashed Cas a smile. Cas stood there for a moment, shocked and flustered looking, before relaxing slightly and chuckling. “At least take me to dinner first, Winchester.” He smirked. Dean did a double take. Did Cas just make a joke? He had never heard Castiel make any sort of joke before. This relaxed, sarcastic side of Castiel made Dean fall even harder, if that was possible. Not to mention how strangely endearing it sounded hearing Cas call him bye his last name. He finally composed himself enough to reply. “Well, my car’s busted, so dinner’s out, but save me a dance, ok, Novak?” Dean had never used Cas’s last name before, and it felt weird to be calling him anything but Cas. Cas froze for a second and Dean thought he had gone too far. ‘Dammit Dean, he thought, you always mess things up.’ But then Cas shut his locker, flung his shoulder bag over his head, and spoke. “You know where to find me. At the punch bowl. Feel free to join my party of one anytime.” He flashed a small smile at Dean before awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Dean, who was in cloud 9, was the first to break the silence. “See you there, Cas.” Then he walked away, hoping to maybe, finally, get somewhere with this mysterious, angel boy.

 

 

Cas POV

Dear lord.

Castiel has been absolutely head over heels for Dean since the beginning of freshman year. He was friendly, charming, he at least tried to do well in school, most of the time, and not to mention how gorgeous he was. And he had practically asked Cas out. He was floating all the way to the lunch room. He saw Charlie and Sam waving him over and he smiled and obeyed.

“Well don’t you look happy, Novak. What happened?” Charlie asked excitedly. Cas noted that she had called him the same thing that Dean had called him, Novak, and smiled and blushed at the thought. “Ooh, I know that face. It’s the ‘I Love Dean’ face. Did he finally get the balls to talk to you??” Charlie went on. Cas was barely listening. “And- Cas?” Charlie waved at him. Sam snapped his fingers in front of Cas’s face. “Buddy, tell us what happened.” So Cas did. He told everything from running into Dean to their little conversation in the hallway. Charlie squealed. “Omg, you guys are totally my new OTP!!” Cas narrowed his eyes. “OTP?” he asked, confused. Sam chuckled and Charlie sighed, exasperated. “It means one true paring, dumbass. We’ve been friends for what, 4 years? Learn your stuff, man.” Cas laughed, and then a thought occurred to him. His eyes widened, and his friends got worried faces.

He spoke, finally.  
“What am I going to wear?”

 

Deans POV

 

‘What am I going to wear?’ Dean thought. He was so excited for tonight that he was practically buzzing with energy. It was a good thing that his baby was at uncle Bobby’s repair shop because the walk from school to home helped him calm down a bit. Castiel, big blue-eyed Castiel, was going to be at the dance, maybe waiting for him. Dean smiled involuntarily at the thought.

Just then, Sam walked into his room and fell on the bed. Dean sighed. “What do you want, Sammy?” Sam gave him a bitchface and sat up. “I heard you were going to be at the dance with Castiel.” He said, in an amused tone. “Are you guys gonna-“ he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Dean threw a pillow at his face. “Get out of my room, Bitch.” He said, but he laughed a little bit. “Jerk.” Sam laughed back. He was about to leave when Dean jerked his arm back. Sam looked at him expectedly and Dean smiled sheepishly. “Um, what do you think I should wear?”

An hour later Dean was clean, shaven, and wearing a dark green button up and dark jeans Sam helped him pick out, and leaving to go get himself ready when Dean called him a girl. Dean stuffed his wallet and phone into his back pockets and was out the door. He wondered what Cas would be wearing.

 

Cas POV

 

Cas and Charlie reached Cas’s house. And bounded up to his room. Charlie had agreed to help him get ready for the dance. He sat on his bed while Charlie tore his closet apart. She finally settled on a deep blue button up and back jeans. He sat while she tried to brush through his hair, before deciding that it was better in that ‘sex hair look’ but Cas knew it was just because his hair was difficult. Finally Charlie was ready, in a simple cream strapless sundress, and they headed out.

When they got to the dance, the party was in full swing. They could hear the music clearly from outside, and it only got louder as they went in. Cas made his way to the punch bowl, talking to a few people on the way. He didn’t want to miss Dean. He stood and got a glass of punch and waited.

 

Dean POV

 

Dean finally got to the party, a little late, but there nonetheless. He immediately started making his way to the punchbowl.

 

Cas POV

 

Cas decided Dean might not show for a few more minutes, so he decided to go to the bathroom.

 

Dean POV

 

When Dean got to the punchbowl, Cas wasn’t there. Puzzled, he looked around the vicinity. No sign of Cas. He went looking.

 

Third person

 

Dean and Cas missed each other in the sea of faces multiple times over the next half hour. They both came to the devastating conclusion that the other was not going to show up. They both made their way sadly out onto the dark school grounds into the little square.

 

Dean POV

 

He couldn’t believe it. Cas wasn’t there. Dean knew it was stupid to hope he’d come, but Dean was fighting back tears, and he was past the point of rationality. When he got the square, he saw a figure just outside the lamp in the middle of it. “Hello?” he asked. A familiar gravelly voice came in reply. “Dean?” Cas asked timidly. Dean almost shouted in joy. “Cas!” he exclaimed and walked over.

 

Cas POV

 

He couldn’t believe it. Dean was there. Cas had to hold back every cell in his body that was screaming to crush his lips to Dean’s. Dean walked over into the lamplight and Cas almost gasped. The light highlighted his features perfectly, making his already very green eyes intense and warm and, well, _magical_. Cas’s eyes traveled down to Dean’s tight fitting green shirt and blushed. It accentuated every muscle on his freckled skin. Cas had to fight even harder not to jump his bones right there. Cas stepped closer, almost instinctively.

 

Dean POV

 

Dean drew in a sharp intake of breath as Cas came closer, into the light. Cas’s hair was rumpled perfectly and stood up sexily on his head. His face was highlighted in the light and it gave him an almost other worldly glow, almost celestial. His piercing blue pools only held warmth and relief. Dean looked down at his dark blue button up, much like his own. Blue really was Cas’s color. The stitching on the shirt was lighter than the fabric, and it almost matched Cas’s eyes. Dean was speechless. They just stood there, staring, mesmerized by each other.

 

Both POV (sorta idk)

 

Dean came even closer, so they were almost nose-to-nose. He looked up at Cas and almost gasped at their closeness. “May I have this dance?” he asked, almost timidly, like he thought Cas would say no. Cas could only nod and chuckle a little and in a second, their arms were around each other, Dean’s hands on Cas’s hips and Cas’s around deans shoulders. It was magical and neither of them wanted to let go.

 

Cas POV

 

They were impossibly close, but Cas wanted to be closer. They swayed to the music, they sound clear even all the way out here. He loved being so close to Dean.

He finally had the courage to look at Dean, tilting his head up ever so slightly, as Dean was taller than him. Cas’s eyes widened at their proximity. Their lips were almost touching. Dean’s eyes flicked down to Cas’s lips for a second, and Cas tracked the movement of Dean’s tongue over his own lips. Dean leaned down slowly, too slowly, and finally their lips touched. It was so soft and tender that Cas barely felt it, but it sent electricity down his spine. The kiss was quick, almost chaste, as if Dean seemed scared, but Cas was having none that.

 

Dean POV

 

The kiss had been so quick, it was over as soon as it had started, but Dean didn’t want to scare his angel away. Dean barely had time to reopen his eyes before he felt his face being cupped as Castiel’s lips crashed to his. This kiss was much more passionate, and Dean immediately kissed back, melting into it. His hands moved to Cas’s hair, tangling in it, and Cas laughed a little bit, surprised. It was the most beautiful sound Dean had ever heard. Cas’s tongue skimmed Dean’s lips and Dean immediately let him in. they explored each other’s mouths for a minute, but eventually they had to come up for air. They had to do this more often.

 

Cas POV

 

Cas opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard and smiling. Cas couldn’t just stand there and look at him. He leaned over and kissed Dean’s left cheek, then his right one, then his forehead, then his chin. He showered the blonde’s face with kisses, Dean chuckling uncontrollably. They stood there for what felt like hours kissing each other and laughing softly. Finally they went over to a bench and sat down. Wrapped in each other’s arms. Dean looked at Cas and grabbed his finger, poking it into his own cheek. Cas laughed and looked at him questioningly. Dean looked at him and said softly, “My mom used to say that every one of my freckles was a kiss form an angel. You’re and angel, so it makes sense.” Cas laughed and blushed at the compliment. “So, Winchester,” he smirked.” How about that dinner?” Dean just threw back his head and laughed.  “We’ll see.”

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
